Mending A Broken Heart
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Set after the fight with Natalie and Victor with my own changes. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry to my Rookie Blue people, I've been working on this for a couple of months and finally got the inspiration to finish it. I'll have some updates for you guys VERY soon. **_

Rose was lying in the school hospital after her fight with Natalie. She was told that Dimitri had carried her in. She couldn't figure him out so she decided not to. He had visited a couple of times and she pretended to be asleep.

_**I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU IN THAT WAY. IT WAS JUST A SPELL.**_ Those words would forever be stuck in her head and heart.

Once she was released she went to the chapel to see Lissa. She was there with Christian and the advisors going through books and scrolls. Rose was happy for her best friend , she was in love with Christian and he loved her back.

She only stayed a few minutes, unable to deal with the happy emotions. As she was walking across the grounds to her room she saw him, Dimitri. The man she loved but couldn't have. The man that broke her heart. He was in the courtyard doing Tai Chi. She held her breath and kept walking, seeing him ripped the hole in her heart wide open.

Dimitri was trying to focus, to calm himself. Rose had been hurt during the fight with Natalie. He'd been to see her every few hours but she pretended to be asleep. It killed him to have her upset, hurt by him. He was just trying to do the right thing.

He turned and saw her walking by with her head down and shoulders slumped. "Roza?" He watched her body tense but she didn't stop. "Roza please."

She disappeared into the closest building. The tears started flowing as soon as she heard her name. She locked herself in her room, took a shower and slept until the next evening. The nightmares started that night. When she first woke she thought it was one of Lissa's. There had been a Strigoi attack and they lost a Dhampir.

Rose was excused from her extra training for a few days and she was thankful. It was hard enough seeing him around the school. Being watched by his intense eyes.

She was walking to her last class when she ran into him. "Roza."

She'd been so lost in her thoughts she jumped but then composed herself and held her head up. "Guardian Belikov." Her stomach felt like a million butterflies were living in it. _Roza _was his pet name for her.

He sighed as he stepped a little closer. "Roza we need to talk."

She held back her tears and held her hand up. "Don't...Don't call me that. And there is nothing to talk about Com...Guardian Belikov."

She pushed passed him and once she turned the corner she sat down on a bench. She took deep calming breaths. The last thing she needed was people seeing her, Rose Hathaway, crying.

Dimitri didn't let her avoidance stop him. He walked around the corner and found her sitting on a bench breathing heavily and shaking. She was in pain and it was his fault.

Rose gave herself a few minutes then stood up shakily and walked to her class. She spent a little time with Lissa after classes then locked herself in her room again. This time Lissa pulled her into one of her dreams, the accident but this time Lissa didn't make it. It felt so real Rose woke herself up crying.

She was quiet the next day and Lissa didn't need a bond to tell her something was wrong. "What's wrong Rose?"

She plastered on a fake smile. "Nothing. Everything is great."

Lissa gave her a disbelieving look. "This bond may be one way but I know something is wrong. You haven't been the same since that night. Is it...Dimitri?"

She caught Rose's change in body language. "Of course not. What...why would you say that?"

Lissa put her hand on he shoulder. "Because you haven't spoken _to _him or _about _him since that night. What happened Rose?"

Christian appeared and saved her. "Everything is great. I'll umm...I'll see you guys later."

She took off before either could say anything. She was never a church kind of person but today she found herself sitting in a pew in the back. Maybe it was because it was the quietest place in the whole school. She was going to stay until her next class but then she heard HIS voice.

Dimitri was walking through with the priest. "Thank you father."

She made a quick exit before he could see her. Her next class started in 15 minutes so she'd just be early. To her surprise Dimitri was leading it and it was almost enough to make her walk out but she couldn't afford to. She was already too far behind.

He partnered off everyone and she was the only one surprised when he said. "Hathaway you're with me."

She reluctantly joined him at the front. He described the moves he wanted everyone to do and said. "Begin."

She wouldn't look him in the eye and every time he came close to touching her she'd jerk away. He put her down a little too hard once and when he tried to help her up he could see the tears glistening her eyes.

"I'm sorry Roza." He said quietly. "Are you ok?"

She looked at him defiantly. "I'm fine and I told you not to call me that."

She walked out of class when it was over and he could see she was in even more pain. He was just trying to get her to open back up, to fight back. Things got even worse over the next week. Her dreams became more realistic and brutal each night. Classes, especially training became harder to get through because she was so tired. Her extra training with Dimitri had started up again and she did her best to get through that.

It was killing Dimitri to see her withdraw. One of the many things that had attracted him to her was her love for life. Now she was barely a shell of that person.

Dimitri was making his nightly walk through the dorms when he heard a blood curdling scream. He froze because he knew who it belonged to. Making a mad dash for her room he a almost collided with Spiridon.

They kicked her door in as she was screaming. _** "Dimitri! No! **__**Please no!" **_

Spiridon stayed in the doorway to keep people back as his friend went to the young girl. "Rose!" He grabbed her flailing arms. "It's just a dream Rose. Wake up." It was like she was trapped in it and couldn't. He pulled her against his chest and whispered. _ "Roza. Wake up. It's just a dream." _ He held her tightly.

She was sobbing uncontrollably. _ "They're all gone. Dead. I'm alone. Lissa. Dimitri. __Gone. I have no one else." _

Spiridon stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. It would take a fool to miss the connection they had even if it was forbidden. Rose clearly needed Dimitri and he would do anything he could to help them.

Dimitri was thankful for his friend. He shrugged out of his jacket and laid down beside her. "Listen to me Roza." He put her hand over his heart. "Feel my heart beat." He held her tight against him and spoke quietly. _ "No one is dead and you are not alone. _ _ It's just a dream." _ She slowly began to calm. "_It's ok. You're ok. Lissa and I are ok." _ He kissed the top of her head.

_"__Dimitri?"_ Her voice came out so quiet and scared, she was still asleep.

He sighed, she was finally coming out of it. "My Roza. I'm right here. I'll always protect you."

The dream was horrific, a Strigoi attack and half the school was dead, Lissa and Dimitri included. Rose fought and fought but couldn't save them. She'd lost the two most important people in her life.

She felt a sense of calm come over her, a voice telling her that everything was ok. She could feel a heart beat but it wasn't her own.

She was calm now, still deep in sleep. He eased out of her bed and sat beside her. There was a light knock and Spiridon appeared. "Everything ok?"

He nodded and shook his head. "Nightmare."

Spiridon stepped inside and closed the door again. "What are you doing?" Dimitri looked up at him. "It's not hard to see you care for her."

"Our lives are pledged to the Moroi." He said as he watched her sleep. "They come first. If I allow myself to love her I would throw myself in front of her and not the Princess. It's better this way."

_**They come**____**first**___ had been instilled in every Dhampir since their first day at the Academy. "But is it worth giving up a love like that? It's hurting her and it's hurting you my friend." He'd had a love like that once but let it go and regretted it every day.

Now that she was calm he felt like he could leave her. He didn't discuss his relationship with Rose any further. "Let's go."

When she woke the next day she felt strange. The dreams had been horrible but then it was like someone came in and changed things. By the time she made it to her training with Dimitri she was exhausted. He took it easy on her, made her do lines and she got mad. She screamed and ran at him. Dimitri flipped her and landed on top of her.

She fought like crazy to get free. "Stop." She continued to fight so he lowered his body further. "Stop fighting Roza."

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that." She struggled but he was so strong. "Get. Off. Me."

There was some of the old Rose showing. "You will listen to me." His Russian accent thicker than usual.

His body had her completely pinned to the floor. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"I lied." He said quietly and she looked confused. "I lied about my feelings for you." She started to cry and he loosened his grip on one hand to cup her face. "I'm so sorry. You know our allegiance is to the Moroi. If I allowed myself to love..."

She felt like she was dreaming. "Stop. Please stop. Just...stop." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's not fair." Her voice cracked. "You can't say the things you said and then expect me to believe you."

He released her other hand and ran his free one down her side, pulling her closer to him. "I am so sorry. I was trying to protect you." He kissed her softly. "I love you Roza."

She gave in and kissed him back with everything she had. Her heart thundered, having never felt anything like it as they kissed passionately.

A noise outside broke them up but he didn't move off her. She stared at him, sad and full of resolve. "I meant it." He caressed her cheek. "I love you. I didn't want to hurt you."

She pushed him off her and stood up. "We can't. You...your job is too important to you. I won't let you risk that. No matter what...I just won't." She walked out and left him staring and frustrated.

After leaving Dimitri she went for a walk. She hadn't thought her heart could break any more. All she could think about was how incredibly unfair all of this was. Before she even realized it she was standing outside of a rundown cabin. After a few minutes she decided to go inside, maybe sleep a little. No one would hear her scream if she had a nightmare.

As much as he wanted to see her, to make her believe him he kept his distance. After he made his last rounds of the night he went to his room. He thought of the rest of his day, it wasn't the same without her in it. He was restless but needed to try to sleep. As he was trying to get comfortable with his favorite western novel, _**Lonesome Dove**_, there was a knock at his door.

The last person he expected was on the other side. "Princess Vasilissa?" He could see she was upset.

She wrung her hands as she looked passed him into his room. "Guardian Belikov is...is Rose here?"

He couldn't answer for a moment. "No. Why would she be?"

Lissa looked even more distressed. "I umm... I don't know. Never mind."

She turned away and he gently grabbed her arm. "Something is wrong." When she turned back she was crying. "Princess?"

She wiped the tears away. "No one has seen her...Rose is...missing. She hasn't been seen all day. I just... I thought... Maybe you knew where she might be."

"When was she last seen?" He asked calmly.

She closed her eyes as she thought. "Mason saw her before she...before her training class with...you. That...that's why I thought..."

Dimitri was worried now. This wasn't like Rose and if she disappeared AFTER they talked he knew why. "I will find her. She can't leave the grounds. Go back to your room and I will bring her back. Don't worry, she is fine." He tried to sound reassuring but doubted it worked. "Tell no one else."

She nodded. "I came to you because she trusts you."

He simply nodded, her trust in him is why they were here. Lissa left and he pulled a long sleeved shirt and his jacket back on. There were a few places on the grounds she could be that she wouldn't be seen by other guardians. After he checked the chapel he made his way to the cabin.

As he approached he heard horrible, blood curdling screams and momentarily stopped when he heard his name. He ran full out and busted through the door. Rose was lying on the bed thrashing and screaming for him.

He ran to her and took her in his arms. "Roza. Roza, shh." He held her tightly against his chest, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I'm right here. I will never leave you." He put her hand over his heart so she could feel it beating.

Rose shook as she sobbed._ "Don't leave me. Please. I love you Dimitri. You can't leave me."_

He rocked her and kissed her head. "I'll never leave you. Wake up Rose. You're just dreaming. It's ok." He spoke softly in her ear. It took some time before she woke.

_"Dimitri? " _ Her voice cracked with emotion.

He brushed her hair away. "I'm here my Roza. You're ok."

She began to cry more as she wrapped her arms around him. No matter what he said it didn't soothe her. He finally did the one thing that he hoped would help, he kissed her. She responded with such passion that his heart nearly exploded. He'd never felt anything like it. As a teenager he'd once thought he felt love but it was nothing like this. Rose was the other half of his soul.

She was so distraught that when he first kissed her she thought it was a dream. His warm, firm lips calmed her and she returned his kiss. The boys that she had made out with didn't even compare. She felt complete in his arms, wrapped in his passionate kiss. She'd found the other half of herself.

He pulled away and cupped her face. "My Roza. I'm so sorry." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

For the first time in weeks she smiled. "I love you too."

Being with her in any way was wrong but he couldn't fight his feelings any longer. The pain was too great for high of them. They would be together no matter what it took. He shrugged out of his jacket and lay down beside her, smiling when she cuddled close.

"Talk to me." He said quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Tell me about your dreams." She shook her head. "Tell me." He said firmly.

She replayed every dream she'd had. The major event in each one was his death. Every single one. "It happened in every one. I lost you over and over."

He cupped her face and lifted her head so she could see him again. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine." He put her hand over his heart again. "See? Heart beating." She nodded slowly. "I'm not letting you go again. I'll always protect you. We'll figure out what to do ok?"

"I...I've never...never been with anyone and..." She said nervously.

He smiled sweetly and kissed her. "I know. It's ok."

"I want it to be you. Tonight." She said as she fisted his shirt.

Even though he refused to fight his feelings this was a big step, for both of them. He studied her for a few seconds before he nodded. He'd always felt guilty for thinking she looked incredibly sexy in everything she wore.

He let her take the lead in case she changed her mind. She tugged on his shirt and he let her pull it off. She'd seen this much of him the night of the dance. Flashes of her beautiful olive skin ran through his mind and it took all he had not to rip her clothes off. Some day he would tell her that he'd had many fantasies about her since that night.

She looked nervous, as if she was waiting for him to stop what was happening. "You don't want me."

She surprised him with those words. "What? Of course I do." He cupped her face. "This is not to be taken lightly. I don't want you to think we have to do this now. You have me Roza, my heart belongs only to you. All of me belongs only to you."

He'd never seen her so happy. "I want you to...to..."

He kissed her quiet as he unbuttoned her shirt. "You are so beautiful."

Rose gasped and writhed beneath him as his hand slowly opened her shirt and caressed her skin. _ "Oh god." _ She whimpered as he ran the pad of his thumb across her hardened nipple. _"Dimitri."_

He groaned and kissed her deeper. _ "Roza. My Roza." _He mumbled against her skin as he trailed kisses down her neck. _"So beautiful." _

She pushed him back so she could sit up. He sat back and watched as she took her own shirt off. She turned shy and covered herself as he just stared at her.

_"Wh...what's...wrong?" _ She choked out.

"Nothing." He crawled towards her, making her lay back on the bed again and he gently pulled her hands away.

_"Dimitri." _She whispered as his hands slid behind her to unclasp her bra. _"I...I'm scared." _

He lay himself fully on her and tangled his fingers in her hair. _ "I would never hurt you." _

She shook her head and smiled lovingly. _ "Not _of _you." _ Rose cupped his face. _ "I'm scared of...of not...being...enough...for you." _

Dimitri kissed her quiet and caressed her cheek. _ "You're perfect and you never have to be scared with me." _

He knew then that as much as he wanted all of her that they would have to take things slow. He loved her like he'd loved no other and it would be worth it. Her whimpers thrilled him as he kissed his way slowly down her neck again. Her skin was so soft. He'd been with a few women but none respond to him the way his Roza did.

_"Dimitri. Oh God. " _She gripped his shoulders as he gently nibbled on her neck.

He kept a hand behind her while his other wandered slowly over her body. He kissed, sucked, and gently massaged her beautiful breasts. She was so perfect to him. Her cries of pleasure echoed through the cabin. He felt her stop breathing as he kissed his way down her stomach.

She pushed him back. "I...Dimitri..."

He could see she was nervous as she covered herself. _ "Shh my love. I'm going to please you." _ He'd heard rumors about her when he'd first arrived and clearly most were not true. _"You are safe with me." _Rose smiled back at him and nodded. He slowly moved her hands out of the way. _"So beautiful." _

She cried out when the tip of his tongue flicked across her nerve bundle. _ "Oh god." _Regardless of the rumors about her she had never let anyone see her naked. His very talented tongue and fingers dragons her to the edge each time only to start over again. She would never complain because she had never experienced it before. _ "Oh god! I...I'm..." _

He could feel her clench around his fingers. _"Yes my love. My Roza."_ He was barely speaking English as he encouraged her. _ "Let go for me." _

Seconds later she was screaming his name as her body shook. He held her close and kissed her languidly as she came down from her high. "I love you Comrade." She sighed contently.

He chuckled as he shook his head, his hair tickling her face. "You're a handful Rose. But I love you too."

He rolled to his side and pulled her closer. She ran her fingers across his magnificent body. He was throbbing and she knew she couldn't leave him like that, not after what he'd done to her.

Her fingers moved down his chest until she was lightly touching his shaft. He groaned and grabbed her hand. "No my love."

She looked up nervously. "I...I want to...to please you too."

He smiled and brushed some hair away from her face. "I am happy if you are happy."

She slowly stroked him and his jaw went a little slack. "Let me."

He stopped arguing and watched as she moved down his body. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. She softly kissed the tip of his erection as her hand slowly stroked him. Dimitri growled and groaned as he gripped the sheets. She looked up and he knew she was asking him to show her what he liked.

His free hand tangled up in her hair and he guided her. What she could only imagine were swear words in Russian tumbled out of his mouth in groans as he called out her name, warning her that he was close. She took all of him as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Once he regained his composure he pulled her back up and kissed her deeply. They spent a while longer just holding each other, enjoying what they would have to hide when they returned to the school. Finally they dressed and started back.

Little did either of them know, unsupervised magic by some Moroi had diminished the wards and Strigoi were close. Seconds before the attack Dimitri saw them. "Run Roza. Don't stop. No matter what you hear, no matter what you see. Tell them _buria. _Run!"

And she did, for her life and his. For their friends, for the school. She saw Stan first and nearly knocked him down. "Strigoi! They're here, on the grounds." She could see he didn't believe her. "Dimitri. _BURIA! He said buria!" _

All hell broke loose as the Guardians jumped into action. This was one time she wished her bond with Lissa worked both ways. She closed helping Dimitri because she knew Lissa would have more Guardians in place in seconds, she was the last Dragomir after all. Rose ran as fast as she could back to where she had left the love of her life and joined his fight. Soon they were joined by other guardians and were making progress. She took a very brief moment to check on her best friend to find out she was safe. She along with Dimitri and Spiridon made their way back to the school to help.

Soon the fight was over but not without great losses. Many Dhampir were lost but so were some Moroi who had either chosen to fight or were caught outside. The worst news was that some had been taken. Search and rescue wasn't something Dhampir or Moroi ever did but everyone was tired of losing so it was decided they would go. Even some of the Novices. They spent the vampire day planning and waiting for reinforcements. Just after 1:00 p.m. they set out.


	2. Chapter 2

The only place the Strigoi could have hidden were in a set of caves a couple of miles off the school's property. Stan had decided to head the group with Alberta the other senior guardian. There were at least two dozen guardians including "borrowed" ones. Gabrielle, Spiridon, Dimitri, Janine Hathaway, and Daniel discussed the plan over and over with their groups of novices and moroi that had chosen to fight. They were all fire magic users like Christian. He had proven quite handy at the school and had helped convince those in charge to take them.

Dimitri didn't care about the rules and took Rose's hand as they made the trek. She was surprised because his job meant everything to him. She guessed it was because none of them knew if they would make it back.

She squeezed his hand and he looked to her. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "I love you too Roza."

Rose's group was of course led by Dimitri. Along with them was Spiridon, Eddie, Gabrielle, Mason, and Christian. His Aunt Tasha had joined the fight. She was an old friend of Dimitri's who had offered him a chance at a family of his own but he couldn't. He couldn't because his heart belonged to the fiery brunette beauty beside him.

They were a mile from the cave entrances where they would split into their groups. Earpieces were turned on and well wishes were passed. Dimitri and Tasha led their group with Spiridon and Christian in the back. It didn't take long to find the monsters they were looking for. Gabrielle and Eddie were in charge of getting any of the rescued out to safety.

There were far more than they thought there would be after the fight at the school. Strigoi were not known for banding together but they would worry about that later.

Rose was fighting a particularly nasty blonde Strigoi. "We came for her you know."

They fought blow for blow. "I don't really care who you came for, you'll get no one else."

He laughed maniacally. "We'll see."

Rose could see her friends and they were fairing as well as she was. The blonde disappeared but she had her hands too full with the others to even care.

Dimitri yelled. "Some of the others are trapped." His accent was so thick. "We must make it through to help them."

Tasha and Christian pushed harder and they soon had the eight Strigoi they'd been fighting dead at their feet. One of the taken had been with them, Hannah Zeklos, a distant cousin of Jesse's. Gabrielle dragged her out without looking back. She had a job to do.

They made it to their friends and took out the monsters that had them trapped. Once they were down they all climbed through the opening to head out another way. Reports were coming in that five of the seven had been rescued. There was a brief moment of happiness but they weren't clear yet. The sun would be setting in a matter of minutes and they had to get back to the wards of the school.

They were literally running for their lives and nothing would prepare them for the obstacle they were about to face. Out of nowhere a group of Strigoi appeared, separating Rose, Christian, Mason, and Eddie from the others.

The part none of them was prepared for was Sonja Karp leading them with the blonde that had taunted Rose. "You're looking well Rose."

She was terrified at the numbers but she would never show it. This was what she was born for. "Wish I could say the same for you."

Karp laughed hysterically. "Always the charmer Rose."

She stood up straighter as she briefly looked at Dimitri who like the others was frozen. "I'd say go to hell but it looks to me like you're already there."

The fight ensued from both sides. Their numbers were just too overwhelming for their friends on the other side. Rose could see them trying to drag Dimitri away.

He fought hard. "No! I'm not leaving her. Roza!"

The pain in his voice broke her heart. "Get out! Now!" She could see the sun setting. "Go! I lo..." And that's when it happened, she went down and her world went black. The last thing she heard was Dimitri and Christian screaming for her.

Spiridon, Janine and several others had to literally carry him back to the school. Lissa and Adrian were still healing people when the group returned. She looked around the crowd for the two people she loved most in the world.

Tasha and Dimitri's looks made her stop breathing. "Where are they?" She yelled.

Dimitri, the usually strong God, fell to his knees and screamed. No one knew what to do with him. He stayed crumpled in a pile for what seemed like hours. Lissa had to be taken to the infirmary and sedated.

Once the sun came back up Dimitri started to move again. Janine grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

He had once told Rose that her mother was one of the most feared and respected guardians in the world. "I'm going to get the woman I love. Your daughter. You do remember her right?"

It was true they had never been close but she had done what was expected of her. She bore a child with a Moroi and sent her off to become a warrior. Dhamphir pledged their lives to the Moroi. "She's gone. You will be too if you go."

He now understood Rose's feelings toward her. "You clearly do not know your daughter. Rose will fight with everything that's left in her."

Spiridon, Gabrielle and Tasha stood beside him. "Christian will fight too. They may have taken his parents but they will not take him."

Their party headed out a few minutes later. Unfortunately there was no one left in the cave. Footprints and drag marks were the only signs that anyone had been there. Dimitri cursed even more. He would not give up on his Roza.

Three days had passed and Dimitri stayed in his room, not even coming out for meals. The morning of the fourth day he walked into Kirova's office unannounced and saw her with Stan and Alberta.

"Guardian Belikov? What are you doing?" Word had spread quickly of him and Rose.

He dropped an envelope on her desk as he hoisted his bag further up his shoulder. "I am no longer a guardian. It is my resignation."

Noise at the door made them all look. Her doorway was filled with Spiridon, Gabrielle, Lissa, Adrian and surprisingly Mia Rinaldi.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her own Russian accent making an appearance. Each laid down their own letters. "Princess Vasilissa, you are not permitted to leave."

Lissa smiled her determined smile. "I am 18. You can not keep me from leaving. My sister and the man I love are out there. I will not stay behind."

Stan and Alberta couldn't argue, they would do the same thing. Kirova was beside herself. "I don't mean to sound cruel but you do realize they are most likely dea...gone."

Lissa had never liked the headmistress. "You have always been a cruel cold hearted person when it comes to Rose. She's not perfect but she never deserved your treatment. You're also forgetting we have the bond. I would knew if she were gone. And I'm so glad you weren't trying to sound cruel."

Adrian snickered a little at her boldness. "I think we have somewhere we need to be going."

They walked out of the office and Dimitri turned to them. "You don't have to do this."

Spiridon clapped him on the back. "Yes. We do. Not only because it's the right thing but because we are your friends." Gabrielle nodded in agreement. "Just like the Princess is going for the ones she loves, so is Rinaldi. I'm not really sure why Ivashkov is going."

Dimitri looked to Adrian. "Because he loves Rose as much as I do."

Adrian nodded. "Let's go get our Dhamphir craddle robber."

Despite himself Dimitri laughed as they stepped out into the cool night air. "Let's."

Dimitri had thought most of it through but getting off the academy grounds wasn't something he had covered. Seeing a black Expedition made him smile.

Spiridon had signed on without question but he was curious. "Where exactly do we start?"

Dimitri looked towards the gates. "Missoula first, then Arizona and maybe Baia, Siberia."

Mia choked out. "That's a lot of miles. How can you be so sure?"

He closed his eyes as he pictured Rose's face. "Karp lived in Arizona before she came here to teach and she grew up in Baia."

Adrian was impressed, so far he'd only managed to get them a car and a plane. "How do you know all of this?"

They all piled into the SUV as he said. "Because she is my sister."

No one expected that. He didn't say another word until they got to the airport. They had lost too much time already. They arrived at Karp's home in Tempe a few hours later.

Dimitri wasn't surprised to find nothing although a couple of the others seemed to be. "They were here."

Lissa looked around, seeing nothing she said. "How do you know?"

Adrian and Dimitri said. "Rose's perfume."

Spiridon and Gabrielle shared a look and shrugged. The longing in Dimitri's voice was heart breaking. "It's her favorite. She was out and I bought her a new bottle the day of the dance."

Dhamphir /Dhamphir relationships were practically forbidden. Dhamphir were supposed to mate with Moroi to create more Dhamphir.

Spiridon could see he needed to take over for a little while. "I think we should rest here." Everyone started to protest and he held his hand up. "We need a plan before we leave. And it's going to be dark in a couple of hours. We don't need to be in unfamiliar areas with the Princess."

Dimitri said. "Spiridon is right. We stay here until dawn. Adrian, do you think you can make more arrangements to get us to Siberia?" He gave a curt nod before pulling out his phone and walking into the next room. "You should all rest. I will keep watch."

Gabrielle turned to her friend and said quietly. "You need to rest my friend. You can barely stand and we're going to need you. _Rose _is going to need you. Spiridon and I will keep watch."

He finally agreed and found a corner. He slid to the floor as memories of Rose flashed through his mind. "I will find you my Roza. I swear with my last breath I will find you." He drifted off to sleep and she plagued his dreams. Many scenarios: finding her dead, finding her turned, not finding her at all.

Then she appeared to him. "I'll never leave you Comrade." Her smile was infectious.

He couldn't help himself. "It's hard to get rid of someone like you Roza. You're too strong willed to go without a fight."

She laughed as she spun around in the black dress she wore the night of the dance. "I'm sure there's a compliment there somewhere."

He sighed and shook his head. "I miss you my love."

"I miss you too but I know if anyone can find me it's you." She looked away and he didn't like the look on her face. The scene changed and she was tied to a chair, battered and bloody. He growled as he looked around frantically. "You remember the promise we made each other the day of the dance?" He could never forget the private time they had in the car on the way to Missoula so he nodded. "That time will come soon Comrade. They're getting impatient. They want Lissa and I'll never give her up. You have to be the one to do it. No one else is strong enough."

Dimitri felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks. "I'll find you first. No one else is going to become one of them."

She smiled up at him. "My Dhamphir God. I know you'll get here in time but if you don't. You have to promise me."

"I promise my Roza." How whispered painfully.

He wrapped her in his arms and she leaned in to kiss him. He actually felt her lips on his and his heart almost seized up. He knew then that he could not and would not let her down. The rest of his dreams were of happy times with her.

By dawn Adrian had arranged a plane to take them to Siberia. When the question of feeding for the Moroi came up Adrian assured them it would be taken care of on the plane.

In flight Dimitri called his family to check on them. His mother Olena answered. "Dimka! Are you ok?"

He smiled at her concern. "Of course Mama. Why would you ask?"

Olena always worried about her baby boy. He seemed to carry the weight of the world. "Sonja called. She said you were in trouble. What is wrong?"

He had never told his mother that Sonja had become Strigoi. It would break her heart but the time had come. "Mama, I must ask that you trust me. Go to Mark and Oksana but do not tell her where to find you." She tried to argue. "Please mama. You must trust me. I will be there soon with some friends."

If there was one thing she'd learned about her son it was not to push him. "Ok Dimka. Please be careful. I love you."

Lissa sat beside him. "How is Ms. Karp your sister?"

He kept his eyes out the window as he said. "My mother is a Moroi. We have different father's. Her father Stefan was killed by a Strigoi when she was a baby. My mother swore to never be in love again until she met my father. I have two more sister's, Viktoria and Karolina. They are Dhamphir but choose to have their families. They all live in a small village where they are protected."

This was the most Lissa had ever heard him say. "You love Rose. Really love her." It wasn't a question but he nodded. "How long?"

He smiled at the memory of her fighting in the alley in Oregon. "From the moment I saw her."

Her mouth hung open in an O. "What about her?"

He smiled sadly and shrugged. "I do not know. But she does and that is more than I deserve."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Wow. And I'm her best friend. How did I not know about this?" Then she answered her own question. "Trying to be popular again. Why didn't she tell me?"

He was a little surprised that someone as smart as the princess didn't already know. "Besides my age and my position at the Academy, we are pledge to the Moroi. You come first. I told her that...that we could not be together because I would throw myself in front of her instead of in front of you. The heartache I caused her was unbearable. I decided that I would rather be doing the "wrong" thing by openly loving her and taking another assignment than do the right thing and hurt both of us."

Lissa wiped tears from her cheeks. "I'm the worst friend ever." Dimitri tried to disagree but she wouldn't hear it. "I am. I was more concerned about being popular than about my best friend being denied happiness. I hope she can forgive me."

"Princess, Roza loves you like a sister. There is nothing to forgive." He sat quietly for a few minutes. "I fear we will be too late."

He whispered but she heard him and took his hand. "None of them will go without a fight." She squeezed his hand. "Least of all our Rose."

He sighed heavily as he thought about his dream. "I saw her last night. She came to me in a dream. She...she..." He closed his eyes tightly as he said. "We made a promise to each other. We must find her before it's too late."

He was confused by the smile she wore. "You spoke to Rose?" His brow furrowed as he nodded. "Adrian linked you to her in a spirit dream."

He looked even more confused. "I do not understand." She explained it to him. "That's...impossible."

Lissa smiled at his astonishment and confusion. "Apparently each Spirit user has a power that is stronger than the others. For me is the power to heal. Adrian, dream walking seems to be his gift. I need to see Christian."

She called Adrian over. "No guarantees but I'll try."

They watched as he sat back and his eyes closed. Lissa closed hers and tried to relax. Soon she found herself in the chapel. At first it seemed as though he were sitting in their favorite chair waiting on her. Then she realized he was bound to a chair.

She ran to him. "Christian!"

He was near death and could barely raise his head, her voice was the sweetest sound in the world. "Lissa?"

She began to sob as she cupped his face, he would not last much longer. "It's me. It's really me."

She kissed him softly as he smiled. "I love you Princess. I won't go like my parents. Not if I can help it. They want you so you have to stay safe. Please promise me."

She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I promise. You can't give up. We're coming Christian. Tell the others not to give up." As he nodded Rose and the others appeared in the dream. "Oh god." Each looked as bad as the other.

Rose smiled at her best friend. "You're safe. Lissa, you have to take care of Dimitri for me. He's not going to do well." Lissa tried to argue. "Tell the guardians we are in a warehouse in Omsk. They will need to come during the day so they..."

Dimitri could only watch and wait. When Adrian and Lissa let out an ear piercing scream he jumped out of his seat. Lissa woke and she was sobbing uncontrolably.

Dimitri looked to Adrian who was also crying. "What is it? What happened?"

Everyone else had gathered around and heard Adrian say. "They turned Rose and Christian."

Dimitri fell into the closest seat. _ "No." _ How voice was more broken than the night she was taken. _ "Roza." _

The rest of the flight was in silence. When they reached Omsk another SUV was waiting.

Gabrielle and Tasha had to help Lissa into the car. Dimitri looked around before turning to Spiridon. "Take them to this address." He passed him a piece of paper. "Everyone will be safe there."

Spiridon knew his long time friend was in pain "What are you going to do?"

He took a deep breath. "I must find Mason and Eddie. Then I will find my Roza." He looked at Spiridon. "And I will kill her."

Spiridon couldn't let his friend go alone so he gave the address to Gabrielle. "Take them. We'll be there as soon as we can."

They found Mason and Eddie fairly quickly and much to their surprise they were alive. Although barely.

Dimitri's blood ran cold as he saw the letter.

_**Comrade,**_

_**I look forward to fighting you. This time you will not win. That is unless of course you join me in eternity. The things we could do are limitless.**_

_**Roza**_

He yanked it off the door and stuffed it in his pocket. They got their fellow guardians to Oksana and Mark's to be healed.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they arrived Lissa, Oksana and Adrian began healing them. Olena and Mark made enough food for an army. After spending some time with everyone he walked out to the garden and found a quiet spot.

He pulled out the note from Rose and read it again. His Roza was lost forever and now, _now _he had to kill her. He didn't bother to wipe away the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. He hadn't cried like this since he was a child.

Oksana sat beside him and put her hand on his arm. "Dimka." All he wanted was to be alone with his broken heart. But he couldn't be rude to the woman that was helping him so he looked at her. "I'm so sorry. I can not even begin to imagine how you must feel. If it were Mark..." Her voice cracked and trailed off, she kept her hand on his arm for comfort. "You..." As soon as she heard what happened to Rose she knew there was a way to help. Convincing the stubborn man beside her would be the hardest part. "You know there are others that have the magic like the Princess, Ivashkov and I have." He gave a single nod. "Over the years I have found a few of them." This was going to be the hardest part. "There's a way to bring her back. Bring all of them back."

He yanked lose from her and hissed. _"That is impossible." _

"Difficult but not impossible." She corrected him. "I have seen it done Dimka." She waited for a few minutes while he processed it. "You could have your sister, the love of your life and the fire boy back."

His mind was reeling. _ How could this be possible? Why didn't others know? _ _Could he trust Oksana? _ He looked her in the eye and realized, yes he could. He had known her most of his life and had always trusted her.

"I still...I am not sure I believe it is possible but..." He inhaled deeply. "Please explain."

She began to tell him of how the silver stakes had to not only be blessed with the four main elements but also with Spirit. And a Spirit user had to stake the Strigoi.

He jumped up. "That is absurd! I will not put Moroi in harms way." He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head as he whispered. _ "Not even for __Roza. I could not ask them__."_

Lissa had found her way out to the garden and listened. "I will. For Rose and for Christian." Dimitri opened his mouth to argue but she stopped him. "She is my sister and he is the man that I love. You can't keep me from it. If there's a way, we're going to do it."

He definitely didn't believe it was possible. He couldn't allow himself to believe it. But he sat by and watched as the three Spirit users went to work.

Dimitri hated waiting, always had. His mother had always complained about how restless he was. It was almost two weeks before they felt like the magic was strong enough. That meant too many days of innocents dying. Dimitri would rotate taking Spiridon and Gabrielle out to track them. Every time they would just miss them and frankly he was glad. He wasn't sure if he could hold back if he saw her.

The group Rose and Christian was with were leaving bodies all over the place. At the ends of the two weeks Oksana felt confident in the spells for the stakes.

Dimitri sat out in the garden as everyone else prepared to leave. He knew the Moroi, especially Lissa, would never really be prepared for something like she was about to face. They all agreed that if it worked no one would know they had been Strigoi. If it didn't work everyone would be told that Rose and Christian were lost in battle.

Dimitri looked out into the horizon. "I will find you my love." He closed his eyes and prayed out loud. "Please God. I still do not know if I believe in what we are about to do. But I need my Roza back. My life..." He swallowed hard and shook his head. "She is my life. Please let this work."

A throat clearing made him open his eyes. Adrian was standing a few feet away. "It's time to go Comrade."

He stood and followed the other man. He didn't like Adrian's feelings for Rose but he knew that he was the only other person that could understand what he was going through. And he knew Rose's heart belonged to him.

They left at dawn so they wouldn't have the Moroi on the road when Strigoi could be out. It was a nine hour ride to Novosibirsk where they knew their loved ones were.

Since  
>Mason and Eddie were healed they refused to stay behind. Rose was their friend and they would need all the Dhamphir muscle they could get.<p>

The fight came sooner than they expected and their original plans went out the window. Dimitri was just thankful that the group was relatively small.

Tasha's fire magic would be used to control them as much as possible. She was left with Oksana and Spiridon to protect Lissa until they could get to their lost loved ones. Soon the four extra Strigoi were dead on the ground.

Rose hissed at Dimitri. _"I see you came ready to fight. But the question is did you come ready to join me for eternity?" _

This was not his Rose. She was too cold, too void of the spark of life he loved so much. "I will not be joining you."

_"Too bad." _ She hissed again before lunging at him.

The fight seemed to go on forever and he growled at anytime who dared try to help subdue her. He didn't trust even his closest friends, or hers with her safety. Finally the fight came to it's climax. Spiridon and Eddie helped hold her against a wall as the others followed with their charges.

Adrian raised the stake and as he plunged it towards her heart she said. "I thought you loved me?"

Dimitri watched the tears leak from his eyes as he whispered._ "I do." _

Each stake hit its mark within seconds of each other. A brilliant, blinding white light suddenly filled the room, just as an unseen force blasted everyone away.

Dimitri hit the wall, his brain barely registering the pain but not caring. Rose was his only concern. The building shook and it took all be had to hold on to her. He squeezed his eyes shut to the light but could still see starbursts. Time slowed, his heartbeat slowed.

Then it all stopped, the room was now full of whimpers. He felt her body slump in his arms and he was not prepared to see what he expected to be her lifeless body.

Then the sweetest thing pierced the air. "Adrian?"

Except she was calling for the Spirit user. He opened his eyes to see her, alive. Not only was she alive but so was Sonja and Christian.

"Roza." She tried to squirm away as if she were scared. "It's ok my love. You are safe. You are..."

She pulled away, flung herself into Adrian's arms and began sobbing. As much as Adrian had wanted this, he knew it wasn't right. She was not herself.

Dimitri watched on, heartbroken. "We need to leave." He couldn't bare to touch Rose and have her reject him again so he carried his sister to the awaiting cars. They had scouted out a place to hide for the remainder of the night and that's where they drove to.

Rose, Sonja, and Christian slept until dawn. Dimitri stayed by her side while she slept. The trip back to Oksana's was long and quiet. He watched in the rear view as she stayed cuddled against Adrian, who looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Dimitri's family had a huge meal ready for when they returned. Not much was said as they ate. His family studied the woman who had managed to steal his heart. Yeva, his grandmother had a way of knowing things. Twenty four years and he still wasn't used to it.

After dinner he went to the garden again. It seemed to be the only place he could think. He felt the old woman sit beside him. "She is lost Dimka. You must make her remember. Remember what it is to be alive, to love."

"She was only gone for a short time." He said quietly. "Yet she is not my Roza."

She squeezed his hand. "You are the only one with the power to bring her back. The evil that took her over is not easily shed. She is as strong and...powerful as you. Life flows through her more than anyone I have ever seen." She laughed softly. "Even more than you my sweet boy."

As much as his grandmother creeped him out with her prophecies he always trusted her. "What do I do?" He sounded so broken and sad. "I feel like I've lost her all over again."

Yeva tapped his cheek lightly. "She is not far my sweet Dimka. You just have to fight. Fight for her like you've always fought for what you love. It will not be easy but it will be worth it."

He nodded. "It will."

He took his grandmother's advice and began to spend more time with her. As the days passed she opened up a little more, became more like the old Rose. With everyone, except him.

After two weeks most of their party (Eddie, Mason, Mia, Gabrielle, Spiridon, Lissa, Christian, Tasha and Adrian) returned to St. Valds.

"Why do you have to go back? " She practically whined to Adrian. "You're not even a student."

"Little Dhamphir." He tucked some hair behind her ear. "My place is not with you and your place is not with me." He nods towards Dimitri, who is watching intently. "There's a Dhamphir God that needs you. That you belong with."

The words that came out of her mouth shocked and worried him. "I can't be with him anymore." She said quietly. "I don't...I can't...love him."

"You've had a...life altering couple of months. The Rose Hathaway that I know and love, wouldn't let the cradle robber go so easily." She laughed a little and that was what he was looking for. "You need more time. He will help you. He fought hard to get you back."

With that little speech he was gone. And Rose was left with the Belikov family. Olena was worried about her son and the love of his life. But as always Yeva convinced her that things would work out.

Dimitri tossed and turned, Rose's words to Adrian running through his mind. _**I DON'T... I CAN'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE. **_

He couldn't understand it. And he didn't believe it. _Couldn't _believe it.

He rolled out of bed and quietly made his way downstairs. It was 3:00 a.m. and the house was quiet. He stopped short in the living room.

Rose was up too, standing at the window in the living room. "It's hard to sleep. As...as a Strigoi you don't need to."

He walked in and stood a few feet behind her. "Has to be hard for someone that likes to sleep so much."

She let out a dry laugh. "Yeah. What about you? What has the God Dimitri up at unholy hours?"

She still had her back to him so he stepped a little closer. "You." He said as he lightly touched her hair. "Thinking about you. Worried about you." He only spoke this honestly with her, only ever with her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I'm not."

He was a little confused when she didn't say anything else. "You're not what?"

"Feeling Comrade." Her arms fell to her sides. "I feel little to nothing. Not happiness or sadness or love."

He stepped up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Before their world went to hell she would melt into him when he did this. She just stood there, her hands rested on his arms but he felt nothing from her. "Don't you remember how we were together? How..."

She cut him off. "How what we had is forbidden? How I had to fight to make you believe we were worth it?"

He nodded and whispered in her ear. _ "Yes." _

_"Dimitri." _ She whispered back.

He had his face buried in her hair. _ "I've missed you. I love you Roza." _

She turned in his arms and his heart lept until she said. "Love fades." She pushed back. "Mine has." His arms dropped as she walked away.

His heart was gone. _How could she not love him anymore? After everything they'd been through, the promises they'd made that night at the cabin. _ He was surprised three nights later when Adrian visited him in a dream.

"What the hell is this Ivashkov?" They were in a bar, just the two of them and a bartender.

Adrian waved the bartender over. "A bottle of Russian vodka please." He brought what he was asked for and two glasses. "Drink Belikov. I need you calm."

He started to argue then just gave up. He threw back the shot and it burned. "Explain."

Adrian downed another shot. "That's what I've always liked about you. Your caveman behavior." Dimitri gave him a death glare. "OK. OK. Fine. I'm here about Rose. She told me about...the other night." He wasn't surprised. "You can't give up on her."

Dimitri downed another shot. "After what she said, what hope is there? She doesn't love me anymore."

Adrian scoffed as he lit a cigarette. "I thought you were smart." Another death glare came his way. "Easy. Look, she's going to be different after what she went through." He sighed heavily. "You know how vibrant she is. Her love for life is what attracts people to her. She died. She died and became a killer. Not by her own choice of course." He poured them more shots. "She hates herself for what she did. She feels like she doesn't deserve anyone's love but most especially yours."

He was at such a loss as to what to do. "My love for her has only grown. I do not know what to do."

"Show her. Remind her every day what you guys have." He spoke with such conviction that Dimitri was surprised.

He shook his head. "Why are you doing this? You could easily step in."

He smiled as he raised his drink. "I may be a bit of a scoundrel but I don't go after what is not mine to have." He could see that the Russian was still unsure. "You know about auras." Dimitri nodded. "Besides dream walking I can see auras. Rose's burns brighter than most. But it's blinding when the two of you are together. Even now when she isn't herself. I don't believe in soul mates but you two would be the example I would use if I did. Two parts of a whole. Fight for her. Show her. Remind her. It's the only way you'll get her back."

Dimitri poured one last drink. "You are a good man and friend Ivashkov." Adrian nearly choked. "Rose and I are lucky to have you."

When he woke the next morning he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been there. He began his fight for the woman he loved. At breakfast he announced he was going out for the day.

Rose had been going crazy cooped up. "Where are you going?"

He smiled on the inside. "There are some amazing caves about two hours from here. I'm going to explore them."

Rose practically bounced in her seat. "Would you like company?"

He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as he shrugged. "If you want to come you are welcome."

It was the first real smile he'd seen from her in weeks. "Great. Thanks." She didn't speak again until they were on the road. "Your family is great. I hope they aren't offended that I need some fresh air."

He held the steering wheel steady with his knees as he tied back his hair. "Don't worry Rosemarie, they understand what you've been through."

He saw her tense a little out of the corner of his eye. "No offense but how can they when I don't even understand?"

He looked over to see sadness all over her face. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to say that...that anyone could really understand. I just meant they know that it was a very bad time."

"I killed people Dimitri. Innocent people that I swore to protect. A very bad time is an understatement." She leaned her head against the cool glass.

He hated hearing the pain in her voice. "It wasn't you. You could not control that."

Several minutes passed before she said. _"I enjoyed it." _ Her voice cracked._ "I felt free for the first time in my life. I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I...I thought about you. About you joining me. We could have been together and would have been unstoppable."_ The time passed quickly and they were pulling up to the caves. _ "Living with what I did...I just don't think I have the strength." _

He watched as she climbed out and grabbed her pack from the backseat. "I know you don't, _won't _believe me right now. But you are the strongest person that I know." He got his bag out and followed her. "You have to find a way to forgive yourself."

They walked for a while, neither speaking. "I don't know if I can. I'm not sure I deserve it. Back at that building." She looked over to him. "I wanted to kill all of you. It was all I could think about. Lissa is my sister and all I could see was my fangs in her neck, draining her life. I didn't care. I felt nothing Dimitri. You should have killed me."

She yelped when he jerked her around to face him. _ "Do not say that. Ever again. _ _This world would be nothing without you in it." _ He caressed her cheek and she flinched a little. "Everyone that matters, that loves you. They know there's nothing to forgive."

For the first time since before she was taken she felt something. His hand on her face caused a spark inside her. Made her feel something she thought was gone forever.

He released his hold on her and they continued to explore the caves. They made their way to the other side where they find a waterfall. They set up lunch and relaxed for a little bit. When they got back to his family's house she thanked him and retreated to her room.

Weeks passed and every time he left the house she went with him. They didn't talk much while they were out. There was never a need to fill silence with them. One night Dimitri's sister Viktoria decided she wanted to go out, to a club. Rose was all for it and even though he hated clubs he agreed to go. There was no way he'd let the two of them go out like that on their own.

He lost all ability to breathe when she decended the stairs with his sister. She wearing a tight black dress that showed every curve perfectly. He saw the momentary blush when their eyes met.

Olena broke the silence with. "Dimka, take care of them."

He rolled his eyes slightly and Rose stiffled a giggle. "That is why I'm going mother. To make sure they have a good time and are safe."

Viktoria scoffed. "You my big brother will scare off ANY chance of a good time."

Everyone laughed at the siblings as they argued back and forth. Rose finally grabbed both of them. "Let's go you two. It's time to have fun."

Rose whispered to Viktoria as they walked into the club. _"I'll keep him busy for you_. _Go have fun." _ Dimitri tried to follow his sister but Rose guided him to the bar. "She'll be fine. Certainly everyone knows not to mess with a Belikov."

He couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face. "Oh Roza." It slipped out without him thinking. "I...I umm... I certainly hope they do."

She had ordered two shots of vodka while he was distracted. "Drink up Comrade." He downed his shot at the same time as her. "Time to dance big guy."

He didn't have a chance to respond. She took his hand and pulled him out into the crowd. "Don't worry about not being able to dance. Just follow me, no one will notice."

He simply nodded and played along. Mostly he just watched her dance, she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen.

Rose had her back to him and was moving to the beat. She really was a goddess. He pulled her back against him, wrapped one arm around her and stopped her elbow jab with his free hand.

"It's just me." He said into her ear. "Is this ok?"

She reached back and gripped his hips. He took that as an ok so he began to move them. He chuckled at her astonished look.

"There are still many things you don't know about me Rose." He said against her ear.

She shivered and said shakily. "Apparently."

They took a break after a few songs and caught up with his sister. She was at the bar drinking some guy under the proverbial table.

He was human, American and clearly did not know that you never go up against a Russian in a drinking contest. Much less one that was also a Dhamphir.

Dimitri waved for the bartender to cut them both off. Viktoria protested a little until she found someone else to entertain her.

He tried to argue when she walked away but Rose stopped him with a hand on his chest. "It's ok."

He shook his head as he watched his little sister. "I can't take her back home like this. She and our mother will fight for days."

Rose reached up and touched his cheek which made him jump a little. "There's a hotel across the street. We'll stay there. We could all use a little too much fun."

He wasn't sure if he agreed but finally nodded. They had a few more drinks and danced a little more.

She surprised him again when she said. "Are you ready to go?" He nodded. "Ok. Come on." She took his hand and led him through the crowd so they could get Viktoria.

She didn't put up much of a fight which he was thankful for. He did get a few strange looks when the three of them checked in.

"Two rooms please. Preferably adjoining." He passed over his credit card and took the keys.

By this time he was having to carry his sister so Rose took the keys. "Let me."

They found the rooms easily and he put her on a bed. "Thank you Rose."

She smiled and shrugged. "That's what friends are for."

He smiled a little and nodded. "Good night." He walked to the door then looked over his shoulder. "I'll unlock my side in case something happens and you...two need me."

"Ok." She said quietly.

He let himself into his room, stripped down to his boxer briefs, turned on the TV, and laid down on the bed. He thought about the night and dancing with Rose. She seemed to have changed but as much as he wanted to be excited about it, he wouldn't allow himself. Maybe it was the freedom. Maybe it was the alcohol. He didn't know but he definitely liked it, even if it was short lived.

He must have been lost in his thoughts because the next thing he knew she was standing by the door that adjoined the rooms.

"Rose?" He sat up quickly. "Is everything ok?"

She stepped further into the room and his breath hitched. She wasn't wearing the dress anymore.

He was frozen to the bed as she walked closer. "Everything is good. Did I umm...wake you?"

He shook his head as he tried to clear his throat. "N...no. What...what's going on?"

She was standing at his side now. "I wanted to see you." For some reason they were whispering. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

God! His body ached for her. "You can stay." He made to stand up. "Let me put some clothes on."

She put her hand on his chest. "Don't."

His eyes closed at the contact. _ "Roza please." _ He said it pleadingly. _ "I would do anything for you. Anything. But...it's not just sex for me." _

"Look at me Dimitri." Finally he opened his eyes. "I love you."

He shook his head in disbelief. "It's not nice to toy with my feelings for you."

She took his hand and put it over her heart. "You brought me back in more ways than one Comrade. I feel..._everything _now."

He hadn't been imagining things. _ "Roza?" _ He whispered.

The smile she have him was genuine. It was the smile he'd longed for. "Yes. Somehow I found a way to forgive myself and it's all because of you. You never gave up on me."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss. _ "I have missed you so much." _

She practically wrapped herself around him. _ "I missed you too." _

They fell back on the bed, lost in kissing each other. Growls, moans and whimpers filled the otherwise quiet room.

_"Dimitri." _ She said breathlessly. _"Slow later." _ He growled as he ripped her panties off. _ "Dimitri!" _ She whined.

"I'll buy you more." He said huskily.

"Fine. Just don't rip the bra." She gasped as he took one of her hard nipples in his mouth through the black lace.

He made quick work of her bra and threw it across the room. She pushed his boxer briefs down as far as she could with her hands then used her toes to get them the rest of the way.

He kicked them off and groaned when he felt all of her against all of him. "You feel amazing my Roza." He cupped her left breast and gently squeezed.

She arched into him and begged. _"Please. I...I need you." _

"Always so impatient." He was already lined up and as he kissed her deeply he entered her.

He was afraid of hurting her but she rose up to meet him. _ "Oh. God!" _ She cried out and dug her nails into his muscled back.

She wrapped herself around him and bit into his shoulder as he slowly moved inside her.

He was barely holding on to his control. Being inside her felt more amazing than he could ever have imagined. "Are you OK? I can stop if I am hurting you."

She growled. _ "God! Don't you dare stop." _

He felt her clench around him. _ "I'm so close Roza."_

She grabbed his face with both hands and whimpered. _ "Together." _

That was all it took. He thrust hard and fast into her three, four times and they found their release together.

A string of what she could only imagine were Russian curse words left his mouth before he kissed her.

"I love you Dimitri." She held on tightly to him.

"I love you too my Roza." He mumbled against her skin before collapsing on his side and pulling her with him.

Rose sighed and curled against him. "That was...amazing."

She looked up to see him smiling and nodding. "Far better than anything I could ever have imagined." His accent was thick with sleep.

She kissed his chest as he yawned. "Sleep Comrade."

He chuckled and soon he felt her breathing change so he followed her into dreamland.


End file.
